Field
Aspects described herein generally relate to transmission power control for wireless communications, including controlling transmission power based on the proximity of a wireless communication device to an object such as a user.
The exemplary aspects of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.